The present invention relates generally to a cap for instruments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cap for instruments, namely writing instrument such as pens and pencils, which has the capability of esthetically displaying an image, such as a photo, printed picture, advertisement or the like.
In the field of instruments, namely writing instruments, it has been well known to incorporate an image, emblem, photo, advertisement, or the like, into or on the writing instrument or cap of the instrument itself. For example, in the prior art, it has been well known to solder a display member directly onto the clip of the writing instrument itself. The display member often includes an enamel image of a company logo or advertisement. In addition, it has been known for a piece of material, which carries an image such as photograph, printed logo or advertisement, to be embedded within clear plastic to then, in turn, be glued to the top portion of a writing instrument. As a result, the photograph, advertisement or logo can be seen at all times through the plastic.
However, these known caps and display methods for instruments suffer from many disadvantages. In particular, these prior art devices are each permanent in nature where the photo or advertisement displayed cannot be changed without significant effort or change to the structure of the instrument. For example, a soldered-on display member is not conducive to being changed because re-soldering of a new display member is required.
Various attempts in the prior art have been made to solve the aforementioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,245, issued to Barthelemy, discloses a device for displaying photographs which includes a frame connected to a sheath with spring tongues which are capable of being placed on a pen or pencil. This device suffers from the disadvantages of being cumbersome, as well as difficult and expensive to assemble and manufacture.
Due to the demand for an instrument cap, which can be assembled and manufactured at low cost, it is desirable for an instrument display cap to include relatively few parts which can be quickly and easily assembled. It is also desirable for the instrument or instrument display cap to provide a quick and easy way for the user to change the photograph or advertisement being displayed without structurally modifying the device or compromising the integrity of the structure of the device. In addition, it is also desirable to provide an instrument display cap which is compact in design yet still esthetically attractive.